


Blessed

by Blymi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anyways this is my canon Roxas and we all have to deal with it, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I also wanted to get comfortable writing these guys together and they dynamic, It's sadly not as rokushi focused as I wanted, also I alternate between sokai sorikai and sorikainam, but this was the first I've ever wrote, it was mostly so I could get comfy writing as Roxas, roxas and kairi are on such good terms, technically?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blymi/pseuds/Blymi
Summary: A brief look into the morning at Sora's house.
Relationships: Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), rokushi, small hints of sokai, smaller hints of sorikai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to play the games as much, but I love these characters so much, and I love rokushi so I'm just gonna have to work on characterization lol

Roxas slowly blinks into consciousness as the sun rays of Destiny Island's sunrise peaked in through the slits of his—or rather Sora's—blinds. He blinked at the bright lights, not really accustomed to the bright lights in comparison to the ever sunset of Twilight Town, but he welcomed the change, especially since they had started “summer” vacation back in Twilight Town. While Roxas wouldn’t have minded spending the vacation with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, Xion had mentioned how they said they’d visit everyone when they had the time. And, well, now they had a whole month of time.

It’d been about half a year since Xehanort’s defeat; adjusting to normal, nonlife-threatening living had been a struggle for Roxas at first, especially with all the traumatic shit just being involved with Xehanort’s plan brought on. Having to suddenly adjust to being a person and having a heart with a full range of emotions wasn’t something he thought about when he was absorbed back into Sora, but here he was, suddenly doing that. And he was grateful for it. 

Having to adjust to average living, being able to appreciate the normalcy of not having to fight to survive, and being able to care for and love all of his newfound friends (and Riku) were the things he hoped for in his days as a Nobody, and now he got to live it. 

Roxas hadn’t noticed he was softly smiling at the ceiling until he heard rustling on the bed next to him, and a tanned, lightly freckled hand reached over the edge. “Roxas,” he heard Sora groan from the bed. 

“Sora,” he replied, finally sitting up and seeing his self-proclaimed older brother’s face smushed against the pillow that looked a lot like his friend Goofy. Roxas laughed as Sora blindly reached for him, smacking him lightly in the face a couple of times before Roxas pushed it aside. “Hey now.”

Sora finally peeked at him. “Oh, good. You’re still here.” he yawned, sitting up himself. “Kairi said you’d ditch me the second you woke up to see Xion.” 

When they'd got to Destiny Island, it was agreed that Xion would spend the night with Namine and Kairi at her house, to be able to spend more time with her psuedo-sisters, and have more "girl time". Roxas, however, thought she'd get enough of that with Olette. 

Roxas could feel his cheeks warm. “Pfft, yeah right, whatever.” He could already see the evil smirk on Kairi’s face, leaving him at a loss of words. “And why would she just assume…” he trailed off, not even bothering to look at Sora as he no doubt had the same condescending look as imaginary Kairi had. 

“C’mon, Roxas, I’m sure even Riku knows the answer for that, and we all know how dense he can be.” 

“Riku doesn’t get an opinion.” 

Sora poked his cheek, “Be nice. Besides, it’s not really an opinion when you’re both being so obvious about it.” 

Roxas rolled his eyes. Okay, so what if Xion was precious to him, and he was a little soft for her? Yeah, he was ready to wage war on the whole Organization XIII for her, and he technically only found the strength to become his own person after seeing and remembering her again, but what of it? That didn’t give anyone else the right to stick their noses in his business. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sora.” 

“Yeah, sure you don’t.” 

Before Roxas could reply, a rhythmic knock on the door interrupted them, and Kairi stuck her head in. 

“Good morning, boys--oh, Roxas’ is pouting, are we picking fun at him?” she said, suddenly opening the door wider and walking in unprompted. “Can I guess the subject?” 

“You absolutely cannot; get out.” Roxas said, definitely not pouting, but that didn’t stop Kairi from stepping in and pinching Roxas’ cheek, easily spinning away from him when he swatted at her, and ungracefully slumping on Sora’s bed to give him a kiss on the cheek. “What part of ‘no, Kairi, don’t’, don’t you really get?”

“The part where you think you can tell me what to do?” she answered innocently.

“I have two keyblades.” 

“One of my boyfriends is a keyblade master.” 

“I beat up Riku.” 

“You didn’t.” sounded from the front in Namine’s voice.

“Thank you!” Riku sighed, and Roxas was suddenly reminded that he had no allies here, and everyone on Destiny Island was a traitor. 

“Well, I at least broke his wrist, which is close enough in my book.” Kairi giggled while Sora looked at Roxas with wide eyes. 

“Wait, you broke his wrist?” 

Kairi looked back at him. “Wait, is this the first you’re hearing about it?” 

“Yeah, Kairi, if you could maybe stop making me tell on myself, that’d be real swell.” Roxas stood up, making his way to Sora’s bathroom where his toiletries were waiting. Once his hand was on the doorknob, he turned back to Kairi. “Oh, by the way, is Xion here?” he noticed she hadn’t said anything in regards to whether or not he handed Riku his ass on a platter or not. (Not that she wouldn’t immediately jump on the bus to make fun of him since he and Pence pulled that prank on her back in Twilight Town, and she was still a bit sour about it.)

“Why, you miss her pretty face or something?” Kairi smirked.

“Everyone else is here,” Roxas said, baring his teeth at her, but she laughed it off, knowing no matter how hard she got on Roxas’ nerves, he wouldn’t hurt her. “Also, why are you all here?” 

“Duh, we missed you.” Roxas rolled his eyes, but the soft smile he had earlier returned to his face as he turned to walk out. 

.oOo.

When Roxas finally sees Xion, she's sitting on one of the fallen tree trucks on the side of Sora's house talking to Axel on her gummiphone. Roxas stood there watching her as she giggled at whatever Axel was saying, bringing up a half clenched fist to cover her lips as they curled upwards into that beautiful smile that he loved, and he couldn't help the small smile that snuck on his face at the sight of her. 

"Hey," he greeted as he sat down next to her, smiling brightly at Axel when Xion leaned against him to let him into the frame. 

"Good morning," Xion said, " Axel told me not to tell you he misses us." 

Roxas scoffed, ignoring Axel's denial, "Geez, we've been gone two days. You'd think you'd be tired of us lounging around all day." 

"I'm tired of your smart mouth, actually." Axel replied, smirking as he adjusted his phone on the table so he had both hands free, looking like he was cooking something. "I get no respect here."

Xion looked over at Roxas. "Hey, Roxas, does Axel deserve rights? Discuss." 

"Absolutely not, discussion over." 

"I change my mind, I don't miss either of you." 

The trio laughed, falling into the comfortable chitchat they usually would. Roxas pressed his cheek against the side of Xion's head as she scolded Axel on his breakfast choice of Mac-n-Cheese. Besides a shift of an eyebrow, Axel didn't say a thing about it, but maybe he wanted to after Xion leaned back against him, making herself comfortable against his side.

Xion talked about how fun Kairi's "sleepover" was, even when the pillow fight ended up becoming a pillow war between her and Kairi with Namine spectating, even drawing a few dynamic scenes before they eventually bursted a pillow wide open. Roxas mentioned the stupidly violence fighting game Sora had them play, and how fun it was throwing Riku’s character off the platform almost every single round. Axel mentioned the quiet at the house they all shared when he wasn't out working. He'd mentioned that every so often Isa would visit and they'd go out to dinner or catch a movie that wasn't swarmed by what seemed like millions of vacationing children. 

It had taken a while before Xion had gotten comfortable with Isa around, and it was still a work in progress. She still held her breath sometimes when he turned to look at her, no doubt preparing herself for whatever damaging thing he'd have to say. They still weren't as buddy-buddy as he and Axel, that's for sure, but they were making steps, and they seemed to be on a steady path to forgiveness if not friendship. 

Roxas on the other hand threw whatever lent or candy wrappers he had in his pocket at Isa subtly whatever chance he got. He wasn't ready for forgiveness, and Isa seemed to understand that—not that he loved the random pieces of lent in his hair, but he always had a little tact when confronting Roxas about it. 

"Alright then," Axel said after looking down at his clock, "I'm gonna go now, you two have fun at the beach without your good ol' friend." 

"Okay, Axel, we’ll have the best time of our lives out here." Roxas said, laughing. "We'll see you next week, then." 

"I'll make sure to call you later so you don't miss us too much, okay?" Xion jokes, ignoring Axel rolling his eyes. They all said their goodbyes and dropped the call, but even after looking at Xion's gummiphone screen turned black, neither of them moved from the spot, still leaning against each other.

Roxas hadn't thought much of it while on the call, but then he registered Xion's warmth against his side, and the pleasant, familiar scent of her hair, and Roxas suddenly couldn't stop thinking about the relaxed look on her face as she looked at the clouds passing. He didn't notice how much closer he was getting to her until she turned to him. 

"This is nice, isn't it?" She asked, reaching back for Roxas' arm, moving it across her shoulders and leaning back against him. She quickly looked back at the scenery before Roxas could get a good look at her. "Pretty relaxing, right?" 

Roxas looked down at her before looking at the clear, blue sky just as she had, nodding to her. 

“Yeah, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might just make this a series as I solidify my characterizations lol
> 
> Edited: I realized a mistake akshakdb


End file.
